Mine
by CMW2
Summary: "Mine.", he rumbled as he took her hand."I'll shoot him in the ass if he tries something."Mary and Marshall have a layover in Denver after their vacation, causing them to meet up with a certain FBI D-Bag;Sexy sequel to Messy;19th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Here's the sequel to **_**Messy.**_ **My righteous rage due to the wrongeous (Adventure Time rocks!) and idiotic actions of TPTB that have energized my M&M muse and all my other ones for that matter. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We should be arriving in Denver, Colorado in about 5 minutes. The current temperature is 68 degrees Fahrenheit and the time is 6:27PM. Thank you for flying MexiAir and I hope you have a wonderful stay."**_

As the announcement repeated in Spanish, Mary Shannon turned to her sleeping lover and lightly caressed his face. Marshall Mann looked completely different than he had joined her at the airport. He had gained some needed weight and his skin was a healthy (all over) tan. His hair was longer and organized chaos instead of just organized. He was wearing the dark blue oxford she had bought him and sandals along his usual jeans, making him look like the GQ motherfucker he was instead of just a badass cowboy lawman.

"Marshall? _**Marshall**_…" she singsonged gently.

"Wha' isit, love?" he slurred sleepily, making her smile.

Querida and Kitten never made her smile genuinely. Only endearments from her Doofus could do it.

"We're about to land in Denver. Wake up."

"Why are we in Denver?" he yawned as he raised his seat.

"Because there aren't any direct flights to Albuquerque because some dumbass put a virus in the computers looking at porn."

"Huh. _**Ni-ice**_." he drawled as he opened his eyes fully. "You think we'll run into your buddy Faber again?"

Denver _**was**_ the Land of the D-Bag and he had been calling her phone for the last few weeks. His calls were promptly ignored until Marshall took the initiative and chucked it deep into the sparkling waters of Cancun. It was probably in someone's fish taco by now.

"Yeah, probably. He has a nasty tendency to show up when I'm in town. Misuse of government resources and all that good shit. He wants my _**body**_..."

"**Mine**.", he rumbled as he took her hand. "I'll shoot him in the ass if he tries something."

_Ooh, Possessive Trigger Happy Marshall…__**Me **_**Likey**_…_

"I would pay money to see that. It would be a summer blockbuster of _**Sunlight **_proportions."

"_**Twilight**_, Mare." he corrected with his half smile.

"Who gives a fuck?" Mary demanded as she raised her seat for landing.

"Millions of teenage girls and old ladies lookin' for some vampire/werewolf shirtless tenderoni. Although, I'm still firmly on Team Spock. His ears make me feel all tingly inside." he deadpanned with a shiteating grin, making her slug him gently.

"You really _**are**_ a Nancy!" she laughed. "Jesus!"

"I'm _**your **_Nancy." Marshall replied seriously, squeezing her hand.

Damn right he was and with that pleasant thought in mind, she captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

_**/**_

"Hey, Faber? Isn't that the US Marshal you've been trying to tap?"

Mike Faber looked to where his comrade was pointing and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Indeed it was Mary Shannon but she looked completely different. For one thing, she didn't have on her gun or badge. For another, she was in a very nice midnight blue floor length sundress and thirdly, and most importantly, she was _**smiling!**_ From the looks of things, she had really been on vacation.

After all, nobody could fake a rested glow and the orchid in her hair was huge and real, looking to be handpicked. But, the "accidentally" sent message had said that her one man entourage was with her too. Where was he at? Ah, there he was…

"Here. I got you your favorite."

"I love you like a $20 whore." she moaned as she sipped the strawberry kiwi smoothie.

"I thought it was an $8 whore."

"You went with me to Cancun and brought me ambrosia. You're a $20 whore now. Be proud."

Cancun, huh? Nice. Kitten in a bikini…that didn't mean that they were dating, though. The message implied that but it didn't say for sure. Straightening his tie, Mike went over and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kitten."

"Hey, Faber. Screw up another case?" Mary quipped with an arched brow.

"No, not this time. I'm heading to Quantico to speak to impressionable rookies and to mold them in my image."

"Wonderful. Nothing like perpetuating another generation of assholes for the good ol' FBI." she replied sweetly as Marshall "coughed" behind her.

Faber let that barb roll over him and he turned his attention to the man.

"Looking good, Marshall. Vacation really is good for the soul."

"It depends on who your companion is. Mary here…"

Faber's eyes narrowed as the gangly man slid a causally possessive hand onto her hip and squeezed.

"…is a wonderful companion."

She rolled her eyes and snapped, "All right, all right! Enough with the pissing match! Faber, it's not going to happen! I'm with Marshall and I don't plan on not being with him anytime soon! He's my devoted love slave and it's both ways so…yeah. Sorry."

He was disappointed but it certainly wasn't anything to call home about. Kitten and Mann were an accident that needed to happen…

"Oh. Well, that's… completely unsurprising. Still sucks, though." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Eh, such is life. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to find a hotel for the night. Come on, snugglebutt!" she called as she carried off her duffel.

"Coming, dear! Faber." he acknowledged as he gathered his suitcase and smoothie.

"Marshall. Congratulations and good luck."

"_**Move it or lose it, Doofus!"**_

"Yeah, I'm going to need it.", Marshall replied before jogging after his girl.

Shaking his head, he watched as they disappeared into the crowd and headed back to his snickering comrade.

He may have been shot down but he couldn't help but feel like he had helped them get their heads out of their asses a little sooner. Actually, he had.

That knowledge was a bittersweet comfort but it was a comfort all the same.

_**/**_

The door shut behind them and he finally asked, "_**Snugglebutt?**_"

She fell into a fit of laughter and he shook his head as he laughed with her, poking her in the side as they hit the bed.

"I heard it on a cartoon at like ass o clock in the morning once. Jimmy something…"

"Neutron. It's a good show."

"Dork. So, I took it and saved it for a rainy day."

"My butt is not snuggly!" he protested unthinkingly, setting her off again.

She was laughing so hard that tears were pouring out of her eyes and he held her close until she calmed down. Even afterwards, he still held her. His fingers wove in her hair and loosened it. It was brushing her breasts now and there were platinum sun highlights in it. Her head tilted closer and a leg went over his, pinning him to her.

"Your ass may not be snuggly but the rest of you is.", she murmured as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. One of his hands went to the small of her back and brought her even closer. Gently, he brushed kisses against her lips and marveled at how soft her lips were. It was like kissing cotton candy.

She continued unbuttoning his shirt and he found the zipper to her dress, sliding it down gently. Mary wiggled out of the soft cotton and he shrugged out of his shirt, letting it hit the floor with their sandals. Their lovemaking was surprisingly slow and sensual most of the time. Of course, they had gone at it like beasts at first. Seven years of suppressed need rushing out had made for some intense, bed shaking, floor hitting times. But as they got used to being able to touch each other whenever they wanted to, their sex lost its urgency but never its fire.

He unclasped her bra and took her nipple into his mouth, moaning at the sweet spice of it. Mary squirmed underneath him and her nimble fingers undid his jeans and slid the denim off of his hips. His bare hips…

"Commando, Cowboy?" she chuckled.

"I'm out of clean underwear and I'm not going to do the college trick."

'The what?"

"Wear your clothes inside out and backwards before washing them." he clarified.

'That sounds like crotch rot in the making. And hey, I'm not complaining. Easy access…"

Marshall hissed as her hot little hand wrapped around him and he pulled her panties off, wanting at her. She smiled at him impishly and he smirked as her emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head with pleasure as he entered her. He groaned as she started nipping and suckling at his ear and moved fluidly inside her. All of those mambo lessons paid off because they taught him that a man's power was in his hips.

That lesson was right tenfold in the bedroom.

"Oh, _**fuck**_…" Mary hissed as he brushed against all of her spots with one twist. "Do that again…"

Gripping her legs, he hitched them higher so not only could he do that again but he could do it again deeper. She cried out and pushed back at him, begging for more with her movements. Never one to deny her what she wanted, he braced an hand on the headboard and used to additional leverage to pound into her, needing her climax…

She came with a bawdy yell and clamped down on him like the tightest vice, gushing around him.

Marshall hissed and breathed through the painful pleasure, not wanting to come just yet. She was still quivering underneath him so he began tracing swirling patterns on the hood of her throbbing clit, setting her off again and giving him the control he needed to resume moving inside her. She felt like soaked, burning silk around him and he would never get used to the feeling of being inside her. It was bliss and torture all at once, heaven and hell…

"Marshall…_**Marshall**_, you're killing me…just…_**ahh**_! Oh god, please…_**ohhhh**_…"

Anything coherent she wanted to say was lost in a series of breathless panting cries and her nails dug into his shoulders again, sending waves of pain to war with the pleasure he felt. She sobbed against his shoulder and it broke him. He didn't come, he gushed inside her, burning her and filling her with his seed.

His groans were agonized and he muffled his cries in her shoulder, his hips jerking into her roughly. Her fingertips pressed into his back and he could feel her whole body relax underneath him. There was a dreamy smile on her face and her eyes were heavily lidded, drunk with pleasure. Gently, he caressed her face and she pressed a light kiss to his palm.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"I can think of worse ways to go."

She yawned and he pulled the tangled bedding over their shivering bodies, letting his mind drift towards slumber.

"I love you, Marshall."

She had finally said it out loud.

"I love you too. Now, sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour so you can make me your stallion."

The grin on her face belonged to the Devil himself.


End file.
